The River of Blood
by PeruvianSans
Summary: Eric decides that four decades is enough time apart from his first and only progeny, Pamela. He calls her back to him to help in running a nightclub in Northern Louisiana. (Rated M)
1. Hello Again

**Pairings:** Eric Northman x Pamela Swynford de Beaufort / Bill Compton x Lorena / Jessica x Hoyt / Russell Edgington x Talbot / Godric x Nora Gainsborough.

**Rating**: M for language & adult scenarios

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character from True Blood or SVM, all characters belong to HBO and Charlaine Harris. I seek only to borrow them for my selfish indulgences :)

(Sookie-less universe.)

**Summary: Eric decides that four decades is enough time apart from his first and only progeny, Pamela. He calls her back to him to help in running a nightclub in Northern Louisiana. **

* * *

**~The River of Blood~**

_Chapter One_

Pam had been tending to her injured human Bedelia before the irritating beat of an unfamiliar pop song blasted from the mobile phone she had purchased many months ago. It startled her enough for her fangs to protrude, an unfortunate instinctual reaction that she had to work on to perfect.

And even though Bedelia was undoubtedly unconscious, Pam couldn't help but wince at the embarrassment that flooded her stomach from the tiny malfunction. If her body was still capable of blushing her pale face would have turned a shade of pink, how glad she was that nobody was around to witness such an atrocity.

Sliding her hand into her purse which was of a designer brand, the blond vampire grabbed the phone and frowned down at the blocked number which stared back at her. It was rare occurrence when somebody called her and as she thought about it in more detail she realised that only a handful of select individuals new which number to contact her with.

It was extremely important for Pam to keep herself hidden in a world where vampires were still a myth in the minds of billions of humans, so she made sure to cover her tracks and move silently with the wind. Never staying in one location for too long, knowing that humans tended to grow suspicious and far too curious for their own good.

Bedelia had become a pet for several weeks, and Pam enjoyed her company very much but their time together was coming to an end. She had been glamoured too many times now and although Pam liked to play with her mind she didn't want to destroy it, the blonde waitress was a good girl and deserved a happy life as a wife and mother like she dreamt of.

Stroking her dark blond hair, Pam sighed and stood from her kneeling position by the leather couch and swiftly headed to the bedroom of her human's house to answer the call.

"Who is this?" she spoke with authority, allowing whoever was on the other end of the line know she was in no mood for conversation. But a change vibrated through her body, confusing her for a second before she found the reason why.

"Hello, _Pamela_"

Her muscles stiffened instantly as the hairs on her body stood on end, blinking her steel blue eyes closed the beautiful vampire took in the cool gravelled voice of her maker with complete disbelief. It had been forty years since they had last come in contact with each other, and as her memories flooded back to the forefront of her mind she remembered him ordering her to leave.

He hadn't released her but the experience had been painful and unexpected leaving an open wound in her heart that had never been able to heal with time. His explanation had been brief, she needed to learn to survive on her own without him even if she was content surviving by his side. It had felt like he had rejected her, finally had enough and wanted rid of her.

There was no hesitancy on his part and no loving goodbye, a simple order and nothing more. She truly thought that it would have been the last time she heard from him, so standing in a human's house clutching a phone to her ear with Eric on the line seemed very surreal. It reminded her of dreaming, when she was capable of such things as a human girl. Gulping back the tightness within her throat, Pam sighed

"_What do you want_?" the authority in her tone shrivelled away as the softness returned, the hurt and love conveyed in barely a whisper.

"I was hoping you'd be willing to return to me, I know it's such short notice and you probably have began a new life somewhere exotic but I need help in running a small business I've opened in Louisiana." His voice remained cool and Pam wondered if he was even affected by her voice the way she was with his, being with him for many years provided her with the knowledge that he was excellent at hiding his emotions. If he felt anything at all, that is.

"I'm guessing this is a command rather than a simple offer?" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders, pacing the small bedroom in an attempt to mask the excitement that began to build in her blood.

"Your guess is correct." He added

Arching a brow Pam quickly exited the bedroom to check on Bedelia for a moment before returning to sit on the mattress

"And how long do you plan to keep me?" she quizzed, laying back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Permanently, I will text you directions to the location and we can talk more face to face" he replied "I will expect you here tomorrow night, if that's possible?"

She smirked

"I'm in Florida, I'll manage it"

A small chuckle escaped his throat causing a flutter to form in her stomach and she was positively sure that he not only was able to sense her location but tune into her feelings too. Their bond had been silent for the past four decades but it was beginning to sing once again with feral emotion, and it was yet another adjustment she would have to deal with.

"Good girl, remember to erase all traces of yourself before coming to me... and Pamela?"

She rolled her eyes, didn't he realise she had been alone for many years to perfect her skills in becoming a shadow?

"Yes?"

"I look forward to seeing you again" the suggestiveness in his voice caused a surge of warmth to pool between her slender legs. "Goodnight." He purred.

And then he was gone.

Keeping the phone against her ear Pam felt her lips become dry as she dealt with the reality of becoming Eric's again, she felt like she had let herself down by feeling excited. She wanted to be angry and upset with him but found herself an aroused mess, it was in her blood to want to obey him. She wanted to be connected with him again and her insides shuddered at the thought.

Jumping from the mattress with a grin the blonde vampire elegantly made her way to the human she had grown to like, tonight would be her last with Bedelia before she glamoured her into forgetting. Because tomorrow night she would be travelling to Louisiana.


	2. Business Calls

**A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, I'm having a fun time writing this story and hope you enjoy reading this next part and hope you are as excited to read the third part! **

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Eric smiled to himself triumphantly as he placed his phone back into the front pocket of his black jeans, Pam's voice was still very much fresh in his mind and she sounded just as sweet as he remembered her to be although it was clear that the decades they had spent apart would have resulted in some form of change. He wondered if she still kept her hair in soft curls and if her wide blue eyes still held the mischievous sparkle he found endearing, he would find out soon enough which was thrilling.

He had spent far too long away from his child and knew this was the right time to bring her home, when he had called her he expected great hesitation due to the way they had parted four decades earlier but was pleasantly surprised to hear eagerness within her tone. But he knew it wouldn't be that simple, she was bound to feel some sort of resentment towards him for commanding her to leave and he was prepared for that conversation when she arrived.

Right now though he was relishing in the fact that she would be here tomorrow night, her talented skills as a business woman would help this club thrive and allow him to share his life with her again. But of course this wasn't the only reason he wanted her to come back to him, he was miserable and lonely and missed her in ways he didn't think he would. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her these things; he was a tough love maker and believed that showing too much emotion left vampires weak and vulnerable to attack in these times which was not something he was comfortable with.

Leaning back in his chair, Eric sighed and looked around the decently sized office which he had become accustomed to in the past couple of months. He wondered what Pam would make of it and the club as a whole; she had always had a keen eye for vintage decor and pastel colours which led him to believe that the deep red walls and dark furniture wouldn't exactly pick her fancies. It would be interesting to watch her readjust to this lifestyle, a smirk curved at the corner of his lips as he pondered on how long it would take for her to point out every flaw of this establishment that needed to be fixed.

A knock on the door broke through his thoughts and he sat up straight, the familiar thudding of a heartbeat making him roll his eyes

"Come in" he sighed indifferently, reaching his fingers across the solid oak wood desk for a historical book on his homeland Sweden.

The door swung open and an excited barmaid strut towards him wearing the shortest skirt he had seen tonight, the leather material barely covered whatever dignity she had left and although he appreciated provocative outfits this girl had begun to bore him.

"Hello master" she beamed with a dreamy sigh, her deep chocolate eyes hazy with lust as she gazed at him for several moments "I wanted to know if I could help you with anything" the suggestive tone to her light voice couldn't be clearer as she sat on the edge of his desk.

Eric flipped through the bookmarked pages of the book before sighing; sweeping his eyes from the writing he smirked up at the young girl named Leah who sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. He made sure to rake his eyes over her limited attire but found her to be desperate and pathetic; closing the book he smiled and clasped his hands together while sitting forward.

He didn't miss the breath that hitched in her throat as he leaned his nose in to inhale her scent which was a mixture of alcohol, cannabis and cheap perfume. Her blood was not appealing to him in the slightest, she was boring and although he had flirted with her in the short time she had worked for him here, there was no way he would be fucking her tonight or any other night in the near future.

"You can certainly help me" he purred, reaching his hand into hers which caused her to gasp involuntary "Take this key and go to the storage room, there are new shipments of tru blood which need to be checked and counted... be a good little girl and run along."

The excitement in her eyes died in an instant and her jaw clenched with visible irritation which he found funny, she certainly didn't like rejection but it was something she would have to deal with if she wanted to continue working for him. Gulping back her words she removed herself from his desk and stormed out of his office, a dark chuckle escaped Eric's lips as she shoved past Chow who frowned after her before stepping into the office and closing the door.

"What is it?" Eric asked his nest mate who looked as if he had something important to share but then again Chow always looked as if he were hiding something.

"The King of Mississippi is waiting by the bar, he said you were expecting him?"

Eric smiled and stood from his desk, he was stylish in all black outfit which only made him appear more handsome than he already was. His shirt clung to his solid muscled frame, defining his toned body in all the right ways that even Chow found himself gazing.

"Good, I have business to discuss. Watch the door and don't allow any underage humans in... I'm tired of the local authorities trying to fine me for serving them alcohol – among other things." He added with a smirk before leaving his office with a confident swagger, his hand running through his short blonde hair that was slicked back stylishly which added to his immaculate image. Heading through the dark corridor which held the storage room and employees toilets he held back a chuckle at the sight of Leah dropping a box of tru blood, the sound of cracking let him know that she would be taking money from her wages to cover the broken bottles. "Fuck!" she seethed, stomping her foot on the floor.

Pushing the door that led into the bar open Eric scanned the club intently, tonight was slow for being a Friday but Chow had mentioned that there was a yearly party event somewhere in the city that humans tended to flock to. This had its positives and negatives, it meant he would be able to lock up early and make plans to buy a coffin for Pam but it also meant he would lose a small proportion of money. Not that this was a big problem, but he was sure to hear complaints from his employees for cutting their hours – nothing a quick glamouring wouldn't handle.

"Eric Northman, this is quite the little business you have yourself here!"

The Viking's eyes stopped on the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington who sat with his progeny Talbot, looking content with a bottle of blood which he hadn't opened yet. Eric smiled and headed to greet the notorious vampire who was known as being the eldest vampire in the south along with being the most blood thirsty. Eric knew he wouldn't be drinking the bottle he had bought; it was most likely a gesture of respect on his part by purchasing something seeing as the establishment was brand new.

"Russell" Eric lowered his head with respect which the King waved off with a frown, then turned his attention to Talbot by leaning down to kiss his hand with a smirk knowing very well that the Grecian born prince had a crush on him. "Talbot..."

The curly headed boy smiled widely up at Eric, his dark eyes smouldering with obvious lust as he licked his dry lips before coughing to snap himself out of staring at the crotch of his tight jeans.

"I believe we have business to discuss, I'm glad you took time out of your busy schedule to visit my club" Eric smiled, taking a seat on one of the black stools next to the couple.

Russell chuckled and took a moment to look around the club with appreciation, his eyes lingered on a few of the human girls who were dancing together by the tables trying their best to capture the attention of Eric.

"You're club is very nice, and so is the product" Russell sighed, turning to look at Eric with a dark smile "You have given yourself an excellent opportunity to procure the best blood; so many humans must visit every night. I can only imagine the temptation."

Eric chuckled and nodded with s shrug of his broad shoulders

"It can be tempting at times but this is Louisiana, you and I both know that the blood in this place isn't exactly mind blowing. If you want the purest of blood I suggest you visit Norway, the humans there tend to be delicious and very willing to submit themselves as donors."

Talbot smiled and slid his hand over Russell's as he enjoyed listening to Eric, the touch of Swedish within his Americanised accent was incredibly charming and he found himself jealous of the vast amount of girls who had lain beneath him over the years.

"Thank you for that information, we'll have to visit sometime in the near future" his thick Greek accent was smooth as he talked to his maker with adoration, sliding his fingers into Russell's hair with a loving gaze. "Don't you think, my king?"

Russell chuckled and smiled at his progeny as he wrapped an arm around his torso, pulling him closer to him

"We most certainly will, just as soon as we finish a few business ventures with some of our contacts" lifting his fingers to Talbot's chin he caressed his skin with a smirk.

"Which could take anywhere from six months to ten years!" Talbot joked with a laugh

Russell chuckled and looked at Eric again who smiled at the pair appreciatively

"So where were we, ah yes – business. So you are willing to hand over Bill Compton if I eliminate the local werewolf pack in your area?"

Eric nodded firmly, looking around the bar cautiously on who could hear the Viking continued

"The pack has been attacking our kind in ambushes for their blood and I've noticed that vampires are leaving for area six, our population is already low enough to cause concern but I don't want it to be nonexistent because of those inbred mongrels. I would take care of them myself but since you want Bill Compton I believe it's only fair for you to take them out."

Russell smiled widely at the prospect of murdering werewolves, although he owned many packs he still enjoyed taking his frustrations out on them and found it to be a sport of some kind.

"Feel like a fun murder spree, my love?" Russell turned to Talbot who nodded approvingly

"Most definitely, it has been a while since we killed something other than human." Talbot shrugged.

"It's settled then, Bill Compton's mansion is on the outskirts of Bon Temps by the local forest. Being the biggest house in the area it will be impossible for you to miss, have fun with him." Standing to his feet Eric smirked as another weight was lifted from his shoulders

Russell and Talbot shared a laugh before standing to shake Eric's hand, Talbot stood on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek which Russell rolled his eyes at. He didn't mind his progeny's little fascination with the tall blond vampire god but after a while it became repetitively boring.

"Once you're quite done eye fucking Mr. Northman, we should be on our way" the King sighed

Talbot inhaled Eric's scent before saying goodbye and turning to take Russell's hand

"It was a pleasure doing business, have a thrilling night" Eric smirked after them, chuckling at their bickering as they sped out of the club with a gust of air.

Turning to look at Ginger, his favourite employee for the simple reason that she was stupid and didn't ask questions about issues that didn't concern her he sighed.

"Close the bar, we're locking up early" he said firmly before turning to look at the entrance where Chow stood.

Signalling him to get rid of the customers, Eric turned with boredom to the door marked 'employees only' and headed for his office. He had important calls to make regarding Pam's coffin, not only that but he also had to get in touch with a local decorating company to paint and style her bedroom in his mansion outside of Shreveport. He had specifically purchased a home where there would be at least two bedrooms for the reason that he'd always known she would come back to him, every inch of the house had been furnished and decorated with his taste – except for her room.

He knew she would want it perfectly suited to her liking, if of course she even wanted a bedroom to herself. He would have preferred for her to rest with him in the master bedroom, but wanted to let her decide for herself. Walking past the storage room Eric was confronted with Leah once again, she bumped into him and looked up into his eyes with a smile.

"I counted the stock just like you asked me to!" she reached her fingers forward to stroke the front of his shirt "Can I help you with anything else?" lowering her hand to grip his belt she bit her lip.

Eric rolled his eyes and gripped her shoulders; pushing her off him he looked down at her pouted lips and tugged her dark ponytail playfully.

"Run along, the club's closed. You can help me tomorrow night" he smiled and watched as her cheeks flushed a red colour, she turned and headed for the exit and he finally darted into his office.

Sitting at his desk he flipped through a leather address book and found a contact number for the company he had used to purchase his coffin, she would have to deal with a standard coffin for the time being. Lifting the phone he made the call and ordered her a medium sized black coffin which matched his, it would be used for Fangtasia only when they stayed over for the morning and kept in the basement.

Once he had finished with that he decided to call the decorating company tomorrow night when she arrived, it would be best for her to be here to give them a clear picture of what she wanted. Placing the phone back onto the receiver with a click, Eric leaned back in his leather chair and relished in the silence that embraced him. Tonight would be the last spent alone.

Reaching beneath his desk he opened a drawer and searched around his personal items, pulling free a piece of purple cloth that had been ripped from an item of clothing he brought it to his nose and inhaled. Her scent filled his lungs even though it had faded after so many years, tiny droplets of dried blood remained on the cloth which he still could smell. It helped him feel at home, eased his tension and impatience. It wouldn't be much longer till she was his again; a few more hours and he could lay his eyes on her beautiful face and bond with her after so much time apart.


End file.
